


Starry night

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, First Dance, First Meetings, Fluffy Ending, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Meet-Cute, Prince Loki (Marvel), Princes & Princesses, Protective Loki (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: On the night of Asgard's annual starlight ball, you tire of the restless suitors looking for a dance with you., only wanting to get your family's titles and riches.One suitor, however, doesn't seem as bad as some of the others
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Sif/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Starry night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

You sighed deeply as you got out of your carriage with your parents and younger sister, not looking forwards to this at all. "Here we go again." You muttered to yourself as you walked up the stairs towards the palace. As the eldest daughter of one of the highest lords in Asgard, you were arguably one of the most eligible people in the entire kingdom. The only person probably more wanted than you was prince Loki himself

"I honestly feel sorry for prince Loki. Ever since prince Thor married the lady Sif, the blood-hungry vultures must be even worse than before now that he is their only way to marry into royalty." Your younger sister commented quietly as she linked her arm with yours. "Poor man. It must be terrible to have that life. Women constantly trying to get his attention. Not to mention the mothers" You replied, adjusting your mask. The king and queen had decided to hold a masquerade ball in honour of their eldest son's anniversary with his wife.

"Absolutely. Although, he is rather good-looking, don't you agree?" Your sister asked teasingly and you immediately hid your smirk behind your fan. It was no secret that you had a crush on the second prince, but despite your family's high position in society, you were rather certain that he was out of reach. "Let us hope that we actually might find a suitable man tonight. Prince or no prince." You answered instead

You entered the ballroom and politely bowed before the king and queen, before you spread out over the room. Many suitors asked you for a dance, and you either accepted or rejected their offers on account of their voices and recognising them from previous balls and how they acted during those. You saw a lot of women standing in a corner, whispering and gossiping as they looked out into the room. 

You could guess who they were looking for and rolled your eyes at seeing their mothers encouraging them to dance in case their partner was prince Loki. "Despicable, isn't it? The way they try to sell themselves" Your recent dance partner asked, his voice low and faintly familiar although you couldn't remember from where. "Incredibly. My sister and I most recently likened them to vultures." You replied and he chuckled. "They most certainly act alike. I have to agree." He commented as you bowed as part of the dance.

"I am pretty sure that I have heard your voice before, my lord, but I cannot seem to recall from where." You spoke up and he smiled ruefully. "I have visited a few balls of the royal family, although to be completely honest with you, I would rather prefer to stay in the palace library. However, my mother would have my head if I snuck away from this ball to satisfy my insatiable need to read." He said quietly and you chuckled.

"You have my upmost condolences for your need to read, my lord." You said sincerely and he smirked back at you, green eyes shining in happiness through his mask at having found a nice conversation partner. "Why, thank you so very much, my lady. I'm lord Ikol." He replied. You smiled at him, knowing that it wasn't his real name. Every person here had a false name for the evening to truly disguise your identity

"It is very nice to meet you, lord Ikol. I'm lady Sigyn." You introduced yourself. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, lady Sigyn." Your partner said as the dance ended and you went your separate ways.Your sister took you over for a playful dance. "He looked rather handsome. Was he charming?" She asked excitedly. "Very much so." You whispered and she hid her giggles behind her hand as she playfully turned you around on the music. You laughed as well, not noticing your previous dance partner watching you from the sidelines. 

"Am I seeing this correctly? Has my son finally found someone worthy of his attention?" A voice asked and he turned to send a playful glare to its owner: queen Frigga. "Perhaps. She is not like any of those.... vultures as she called the other ladies desperate for my attention." He replied quietly. "Loki. I have taught you better than that." His mother scolded him. "I am only speaking the truth, unlike what my reputation implies." He said

"I guess. You should hear some of the mothers talking to each other as they were looking for you. I have... snooped around them this evening. You really should watch out for lady Colas. She's getting desperate to have one of her daughters marry you. I know you like your reputation, my son, but if you really want to make those.... vultures as you call them disappear, you should make haste and finally find yourself a nice woman." She advised 

He smiled at her in answer and kissed her knuckles. "Thank you, mother." He replied as she immediately smiled back at him, before suddenly noticing that the current dance was ending and you were alone as your sister was whisked away by someone else for another dance. "Excuse me, mother." He said as he walked off towards you for a second dance, leaving his mother there to look after him with a knowing smile on his face. She knew who you were of course and had to admit that you would make a very good match.

In the meantime, you sighed as your feet were slowly getting tired of all the dancing as you rubbed your eyes. You decided to get one more dance before taking a break. "Lady Sigyn?" A familiar voice asked and you immediately smiled as you turned to face your best dance partner of the evening. "Lord Ikol. It is a pleasure to see you again." You greeted. "And you as well, my lady." He said as he took you towards the dance floor

"Have there been any other ladies who captured your attention, my lord?" You asked. "None as profoundly as you, my lady. And even then, not really. I have only talked with my mother since our last talk." He replied. "Oh. Still listening to mommy's advice, are we?" You asked teasingly. "Well, she is one of the most wise women I have ever met in my life. Just like you are one of the most beautiful women I have met." He said.

You immediately blushed in answer as you kept dancing. "You flatter me, my lord." You muttered, before wincing slightly in pain. "Are you alright?" He quickly asked in concern. "My feet are getting tired, my lord. Nothing more." You replied with a sigh. "Then, we shall tend to your tired feet at once. If I may, I know the perfect spot to get some rest." He said and with your permission, he led you towards the balcony "This is a surprise. I never thought to come here." You commented as you walked out on the very quiet balcony.

"I honestly did not expect you to. Not as much excitement here as inside." He replied as you sat down on the railing. "No, I guess not. I am sure the princes love to come here as well. Get away from the vultures." You joked and you both chuckled. "I cannot say I can blame them. Having so many women flock to you, only interested in your title and money." He muttered. "Feels very trapping, does it not?" You asked

"Exactly. I hate it so much." He muttered underneath his breath and you stiffened up as you realised who your companion was. "I suppose you do, _your_ _highness_." You replied and he smirked. "And I thought I was doing so well." He said. "You were. It was just a slight slip of the tongue and your familiar voice that gave you away." You replied and he smiled. "I do hope you will not tell the other vultures of my true identity." He said

"Are you calling me a vulture, your highness?" You asked with a raised eyebrow. "Of course not, my beautiful lady Sigyn. You are actually the only woman here whose company I can actually tolerate. Apart from my mother that is." He commented, adding the last part rather quickly. "Well, if you compare me with the queen and allmother, then I shall take that as a huge compliment." You laughed. "Good. It was meant as one." He replied with a smile, kissing your knuckles. You smiled at him, before looking up at the stars.

"I can imagine to come here to escape some vultures and look out to those beautiful stars." You said and he looked up too. "It was honestly my favourite thing to do. Better than to having to dance with those women only interested in my title and not...." Loki began, before sighing. "Not in who you really are." You finished and he smiled "Exactly. It seems like I finally found a kindred spirit." He replied. You smiled, before you both looked up at the stars

Eventually, you really had to return back to the ballroom for more dances, where you stuck to Loki's side for the rest of the evening. Both your family and the royal family were watching this. "I do not think I've ever seen her this comfortable and happy with anyone before." Your mother commented to your father. "Perhaps. But he better be well-suited for her. His clothes are of proper make, so he must be rather rich." Your father said

"It wouldn't do if she married someone of lower standing." He said, looking Loki up and down. "Oh, I do not think you have to worry about that." A voice said and they turned to see a masked woman. "The man dancing with your daughter is my son and I assure you: he will be most suited for her." She said, before walking away. They shared a look and shrugged. At the end of the evening, it was tradition to take off your masks. You heard many women gasp in shock as the identity of your suitor was revealed."Oh. Now I understand." Your father said as he saw the second prince smiling at you.

"Our daughter might become a princess." Your mother whispered as your sister bounced up-and-down in excitement. "I suppose this is your doing, my love." Odin said. "For once, my darling, it is not. But that does not make me less happy about it." Frigga replied. Thor was smiling at his younger brother, not having seen him this happy in quite some time. Princess Sif was smirking at seeing the eternal bachelor finally snared by someone

You and Loki were barely aware of the conversations around you as you had taken off your own mask and he finally saw your face. "Wow, you are even more splendid than I imagined before." He said and you blushed. "I bet that you say that to every woman." You said. "Only you, my lady Sigyn." He promised and you believed him. You felt like this was the beginning of something truly wonderful and you couldn't wait to see it happening

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
